1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional switch devices include a switch device provided with a knob member mounted so as to be rotatable about a longitudinal axis of a lever main body, a movable contact member, and a fixed substrate. The knob member is formed in a cylindrical shape, and is rotatable about a longitudinal axis. The movable contact member includes a movable contact mounted thereto, and moves in accordance with an operation force transmitted from the knob member when the knob member is rotationally operated. The fixed substrate includes a signal contact mounted thereto, and the movable contact moves along with the movable contact member when the knob member is rotationally operated, thereby coming into contact with and separating from the signal contact (Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example).
In Patent Documents 1 and 2, a harness connected to the signal contact needs to be passed through an operation lever for assembly. In Patent Document 3, an operation element of a movable substrate is inserted into a cam groove of the knob member, and the movable substrate is moved in accordance with the operation element being guided by an inner surface of the cam groove, requiring a process of inserting the operation element of the movable substrate into the cam groove of the knob member when the switch device is assembled. Further, in Patent Document 4, a flexible substrate is configured to be bent and adhered to a surface orthogonal to a lever shaft.